


Push of Nature

by Duetronomy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Ghoul Grumps, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Siren Dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duetronomy/pseuds/Duetronomy
Summary: Dan and Arin totally don't want kids...at least not now...right?.





	1. Nature

Arin knew male sirens were uncommon. They have multiple partners in a single lifetime in order to keep growing the population.

Admittedly Arin actually knew very little about siren nature considering he's been married to one for a year now.

One random night when he just fell into those rabbit holes on the internet, he practicality kicked in the door to his own home .

"Dan!" Arin shouted into the seemingly empty house.

"Hey Arin" Dan says, walking down the stairs to the kitchen. He seemed about ready for bed, pajamas and all.

"You can get pregnant?"

Dan stares at me blankly. We just stare at eachother.

"What the hell are you talking about Arin" Dan says, very visibly not prepared for this sudden conversation.

He looks at me up and down as if I'd be drunk or something. Maybe I am being kind of erratic but fuck I'm still pretty shocked.

"Like male sirens in general? How are you not pregnant? How have you never brought this up? We fuck all the time! What if I accidentally got you pregnant?" 

"Because it's not as easy as putting your dick in me and we sure as hell don't want that mess. Actually I'm gonna go to bed because who the hell has this conversation at two in the morning. Its not like it really matters anyway, we don't want kids" Dan retreats back to the steps.

"Yeah" 

I sometimes forget thats where we stand. Sometimes I want to forget I guess.

"Yeah?" Dan whispers, looking back to Arin.

"Yeah" I say more definitively. Scared he might have detected the uneasiness in my voice.

The bedroom door shuts off in the distance.

In reality Dan just wasn't one to be held down. Getting married is already out of his nature. On one hand I know that sirens don't have kids, a family, and ˢᵗᵃʸ. On the other hand it doesnt feel right to square Dan down to his biology.

Maybe asking Dan to be a father as well as a husband would be too much of a strain. If I could have it my way, I'd have girls. Two precious girls preferably.

I look at the bedroom door and think I'm fine but I've already brewed a cluster of dissatisfaction and uneasiness.

Lucky for me I wake up the following morning to the most beautiful sound.

Dan's singing, of course.


	2. Straight and Cold Google

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan explores the "What if?"s.

These rabbit holes of the internet are fast punchers.

After that, albeit a bit awkward, talk with Arin where words like "pregnant" and "kids" were thrown around, Dan dared to let his wind wonder.

Dan never really had domestic plans. He was barely able to get a marriage in before hitting forty. Music was his driving force for a long time and because it took so many years to scale that mountain, he never put too much thought of what would be on the other side. Arin.

Kids. 

Even if he changed his mind now, wouldn't it be too late? Dan is 40 years old and doesn't pregnancy become bad at this point? at least that's what he's heard.

Google gave it to him straight and cold.

It started off light. Simple.

Dan thought maybe he would just take a little peek into the world of adoption. Just because Arin doesn't- they don't want kids now doesn't mean they shouldn't be loosely aware of whats to come if they decide they do.

He greatly underestimated the cost. The wait. Somehow he was multiple blogs deep of women who couldn't have kids and suddenly he is denying to no one but himself that he's not holding back any tears.

Many of them were so greatful to have children that they never address if the fact that they are genetically not theirs plays any part in anything.

Dan rolls around in bed, staring at his phone infinitely harder now.

It's hard for 40 year olds to get pregnant with their own eggs. One in a hundred chance of it having Down Syndrome. High blood pressure. The list goes on.

Who the hell did he think he was?

All of this was just comfirming much of what he thought but it made him feel so much like shit. Just... sad.

Maybe he always summed up his opinion on kids because he simply never saw them in the picture? What if he did?

Why not just adopt? I heard that could take years though. Foster? No, Arin is too emotional sometimes. A surrogate? ...no.

Maybe he's reading too much into this. Arin hadn't thought that much of this, right?. Maybe I'm worrying for no real reason.

Dan stands up holding the blanket around his shoulders like a cape. He looks down at the phone in his hands and shuts it off.

Maybe I am.


	3. Work Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All these thoughts going to Dan's head.

Many hours of Googling questions and birth story YouTube videos later, here Dan sat cross legged on his and Arin's watching birth videos.

It was all just so fascinating.

Arin walks in suddenly and Dan slams the laptop shut. He grimaces. It was loud and did nothing but completely grab Arin's attention.

Of course he has told Arin nothing about this. Why would he? It was light and harmless daydreaming.

Arin , thought he does give me a weird look, doesn't ask any question and I let go of the breath I was holding in.

While Dan's Google escapades had been over the course of a few days, things eventually go back to the mundane normalcy that was domestic life.

Until about a month later when Dan has espicially scary thought.

What if Arin leaves me because of this?

At first it sounds ubsurd. Many people don't have children and Arin didn't even know he could get pregnant. Arin hasn't brought this up since.

It's Dan whose getting so hung up about this all of a sudden.

...

What if it bothers Arin that he won't even entertain the idea of kids? That he kept his ability to conceive and carry a secret on purpose?

...

"Arin?" Dan calls.

Arin sits up from the couch, turning back to Dan.

"Come to bed with me? I wanna talk"


End file.
